


The Hero

by Aliyya



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy, Creepypasta, Original Character(s), bored, creepy poop, idk what this is, like this tho, weird ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyya/pseuds/Aliyya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"R-R-ROMAN!" the woman screamed beneath him terrified of what her son had become.<br/>"..." Roman didn't reply as he put a knife near his mother's neck. "Why won't you let me save you..." Roman questioned with a smirk on his face. You could actually hear how the boy was enjoying this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing I'm not even sure if it good or nahhh so don't be man ight :D

The Hero...  
"R-R-ROMAN!" the woman screamed beneath him terrified of what her son had become.  
"..." Roman didn't reply as he put a knife near his mother's neck. "Why won't you let me save you..." Roman questioned with a smirk on his face. You could actually hear how the boy was enjoying this moment. 

The beginning...  
Roman is a teenage boy about to turn 16. He made good grades and was mildly in the in crowd at school. No one know Roman was a totally different person when he was alone.  
'...He's a monster!  
not my son!  
No.  
He's a cold blooded sadistic monster!'

As the day gone past he was slowly losing he's sanity every day of his life. He would always watch the others bully the little kids and do nothing about it but stare. 'I want to save people right?' He question himself 'So why am I feeling this way...'

Growing up Roman had always wanted to help and be a superhero like his father, the sheriff. Roman looked up to his father he know he wanted to be just like him but different, he wanted to save people his own way. 

He remembered how his father died right in front of him. "One...two...three...four...five" , he counted out loud under his breath. Five bullets, three in his head, one in his chest. The last, it almost hit Roman going straight into the window behind him. "His blood..." Roman muttered under his breath. Roman pictured how his father fell backward landing on him. Roman was trapped under the man covered in his father's blood. The thick liquid spilling into his mouth, savoring the taste on a accident. Then he couldn't remember the situation he was in then blacked out. Roman suddenly snapped back into reality once the little boy scream for help. He just watch, he knew the boy would be close to insanity. Getting abused everyday at home and school. Roman wanted to save the boy from himself but how?  
Later that night Roman came up with a idea with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Tonight, I'm going to save him!"

As Roman continued walking to the boy's house he got even more eager to save the little boy. The look on his face was was frightening. The way his eyes looked like they where going to pop out of his head at any moment, with his creepy grin smiling ear to ear. With a sharp turn right, Roman stopped and let out a shaky but graceful laugh. As the street lights flickered. Roman begun to run with a tight grip on the mysterious thing he had in his giant pocket. Moments later Roman appeared at the young boys house. He tried to remember the boys name. He stiffened as he heard a familiar voice. It was his father's voice. "WILLIAM!!!" The name screeched in his head making him howl in pain. With tears in the corner of his scrunched up eyes, the door before him opened. "Roman what are you doing here, are you okay?!" The boy in front of him asked questionably fast to get answers. Roman looked shocked as if he saw a ghost. "W-William?" He asked quietly to him self as tears poured down his face as if it was a never ending waterfall. "Yes?" the boy in front of him asked. Roman kept the shocked look on his face. " Y-You're William?" Roman asked with a shaken voice. Yes, I am you used to be my tutor." The boy said with a smile on his face but then dropped. "Hey it's late, come with me to my room." As the boy dragged Roman into his room. Roman thought about the plan.

When they arrived at the destination it was quite. Roman was still in deep thought. "Hey!" William asked getting Roman's attention. Roman just looked at him. The lights were off his eyes glinting in the full moons light. Roman then suddenly pulled the object out of his pocket showing William. In a flash, William went bug eyed looking at the knife that was planted in his gut. While Roman screech out with joy with a sickening smirk on his face.  
"W-Why!!?!?" William screamed at the top of his lungs. " Because I'm here to save you" Roman answers it with his famous sadistic smile and a mysterious monotone voice.  
Moments everywhere where just filled with that painful laugh and insane screeches. Blood and the boy's insides were everywhere. As a stabbed bloody heart rolled to Roman's foot heart leaving a bloody line. Roman picked up the heart eyeing it carefully. Noticing how blood was slipping through his hands onto the dark bloodied floor. "Keep it" his father's demeaningly told him, Roman's smirk dropped. Roman hesitantly licked the heart, yet again savoring the flavor of the blood. "No" Roman spoke to his fathers voice, he got no reply. "...DO IT!!" yet again the voice screeched through his mind. With tears started reflowing again he did what he was told. 

When Roman arrived at his house disgusted he had a bloody heart that looked like it was supposed to be in the meat section at Walmart. Roman noticed he was still covered in blood. He thought of a plan to get past his mom. Roman soon came to the conclusion he had to climb into his room. 

After Roman took a shower washing the dried blood off of him. He started to change noticing the scares that where on his arms, elbow and down. Staring at them he remember how he used to be close to insanity. How his own mother put him in a hospital. Full of people he didn't know, he was alone in a dark place. As Roman traced the scars with his fingers at the edge of his bed, he just stared at them giving them a glare. Grabbing the same knife he used to kill William. He begun to reopen the scars. Fascinated by how the blood dripped slowly into his bed sheets.

Never hearing his father voice again drove him mad. Roman mother got worried about him tried to put him back in a asylum. Romans sanity being shut off and replace with his once had insanity.  
"Looks like insanity comes to play  
Without a doubt your screwed   
Being the hero I am  
I STOP THAT RIGHT THERE FOR YOU!!  
AND DON'T SCREAM OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!" Roman scream at his mom with a non stoping painful laugh with a high screeches able to break heavy windows. His mother was scared to death watcher son place a knife near her neck pinned down by him.  
"R-R-ROMAN!" She screamed noticing her sons a monster with tears in her eyes. Noticing how black blood trailed down his body coming from unknown places caused a black puddle onto the used to be white carpet which was now died by his mother's blood. She gave out a scream as Roman pulled her right eye out with his bare black and red hand. "Get away from me!" She screamed right into Romans ear. "I told you to stop that!" Roman demanded stopping his painful laugh, his sadistic smile dropped. Then he shoved this mother's bloody eye into her mouth as a gag causing her to chock on the blood spilling from the eye. "Why won't you let me save you Mom I love you just trust me okay If you loved me you'll let me be a hero." Roman said in a monotone voice!  
The woman shuck her head no the blood from the right from where her eye was supposed to be all over her face now.  
Roman just killed her on the spot.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have saved you better" Roman said with tears in his eye becoming black blood "There all insane out there not allow themselves to be saved, I need to kill everyone one" Roman said to no one in the middle of the night in a flashed he just out the window and started his killing spree at night for the rest of the world hundreds of victims a day. Non of the victims where not found in a bloody pulp in the room with most likely the heart was gone.   
When you see street lights flickering don't look him in the eyes he's right there in front of you. Not doing a thing but laughing with his dark eyes bleeding black blood instead of tears of pain. 

When you hear his loud laugh, it's over...


End file.
